Weddingland
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Planear una boda no es fácil, mucho menos con una madre controladora, amigos entrometidos, un tío muy cooperativo, un bebé de brazos y Sherlock Holmes metiendo las narices en todos lados; sin embargo, no sólo Molly pasará dolores de cabeza esta vez. Secuela.
1. La boda

**Este fic es una secuela de otro fic mío llamado Mortherland, por lo tanto hay que leer el fic anterior para comprender bien este, lo siento u_u.**

* * *

- Acepto- dijo Rachel, y todos aplaudimos de emoción.

Por supuesto que también se me salieron algunas lágrimas, Sherlock miraba con curiosidad a todos lados, haciendo comentarios de esto y de aquello.

Luego comenzó el baile, con Phil en los brazos es difícil bailar pero el tío Mycroft siempre al rescate me ayudó.

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta?- pregunté.

- Para nada, yo me encargo de Philippe-

Sherlock me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista, bailamos un poco, sin decir nada, sólo pude sonreír, jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan feliz.

- El vestido te queda precioso- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo – te sienta muy bien el color azul-

- Gracias- respondí, sin ocultar la sonrisa.

- No parece que hubieras estado embarazada, si no fuera por Phil nadie se enteraría-

Adoro que Sherlock me haga cumplidos, lo beso en los labios con mucho cariño, él me levanta por la cintura y me hace dar un par de giros antes de devolverme al suelo.

- Lo hice, una escena cursi de película barata, ¿qué tal salió?-

- Perfecto- cedo, besándolo de nuevo – pero me gusta más el Sherlock auténtico-

Al fin puedo bailar con John, me agrada verlo tan feliz, sobre todo después del dolor que le causó la muerte de Mary.

- Rachel se ve hermosa- le comento.

John está desbordando de dicha, se ríe todo el tiempo.

- Y ustedes, ¿cuándo se casan?- me pregunta.

Sí, el tema de la boda, Sherlock lo propuso y acepté pero no se ha vuelto a hablar más del tema.

- No lo sé, es muy pronto…-

- Molly, Phil ya tiene seis meses, ¿cuánto más van a esperar?-

Quisiera responderle pero Sherlock está de vuelta, me toma de la cintura y de nuevo estoy bailando con él.

- ¿Qué te dijo John?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Te ves…diferente, ¿fue algo malo?-

- Oh, no, nada… me duelen los pies, ¿podemos regresar con Phil?-

- Vamos-

Mycroft parece tener una charla muy seria con Phil, a lo que mi hijo corresponde con sus "bababa" y "atatatata" más elocuentes.

- Te digo, estos tipos… ¿de dónde creen que sale el presupuesto para sus estupideces?, tengo que hacer sangrar el erario público cada que vienen con sus peticiones ridículas, pero el ejército es el ejército, no les puedo negar nada… vaya por Dios, Philippe, ojalá nunca tengas un empleo como el de tu tío…-

- ¿Por qué le cuentas esas cosas a mi hijo?- gruñe Sherlock, cargando a Phil – déjalo ser feliz, por favor-

Mycroft dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar y se marcha, de nuevo solo nosotros tres.

Sherlock sienta a Phil en su regazo, le acaricia los ricitos negros.

- Molly, ¿cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos?-

- ¿Ehh?-

- Pues ya es un hecho, ¿o no?, lo único que falta es que pongamos fecha…-

- Bueno, yo…ehm…es que…-

- Si no quieres casarte…-

- Sí quiero, pero como ya no hablamos de ello…-

- ¿Pensaste que había cambiado de opinión?, para nada-

- Entonces…-

- Entonces me casaré contigo, Molly Hooper-


	2. Vivir contigo

Molly se abraza a mí aún cuando está dormida, me aprieta y murmura cosas sin sentido, puedo sentir la tibia piel de sus senos contra mi brazo.

Desde que estamos los dos solos las cosas han cambiado, de hecho el vivir juntos (esta vez en plan "serio") hizo que las cosas cambiaran.

Molly abre los ojos de golpe al escuchar a Phil llorar por el monitor, se levanta casi de un salto.

- Voy yo- le digo.

De repente recuerda que está desnuda y busca la pijama en el suelo, le ofrezco mi bata azul y yo me arreglo con una sábana, subimos juntos a ver a Phil.

Estar con Molly me gusta, ella siempre huele bien a pesar de que Phil se empeña en ensuciarlo todo; además procura estar guapa, o tal vez yo la veo guapa, aún cuando no se recoge bien el cabello y Phil la llena de comida y otras cosas desagradables, tiene algo en la mirada…es algo en su rostro…su cuerpo es… es complicado de explicar.

Ahora puedo verla dormir, en las noches que paso en vela por causa de algún misterio encuentro la manera de volver a casa, acercarme a la cama y contemplar a Molly: cabellos revueltos, respiración acompasada y ese camisón lila que le dibuja las curvas.

A veces, al observarla, noto sus senos debajo de la tela transparente y no puedo detener el impulso de tocarlos, entonces ella se despierta al sentir mis manos y sonríe, me besa y hacemos el amor toda la noche, bueno, cuando Phili nos permite.

Adoro su peso en la cama, su tibieza, sus besos y su piel; Molly es una especie de ancla a las cosas normales y pacíficas, con ella no me aburro nunca, a pesar de que no corre por ahí conmigo persiguiendo a los malos como lo hace John.

He descubierto que lo que siento por ella se parece mucho a lo que siento por John, aunque de una manera distinta, se lo conté un día y ella se interesó en el tema.

- ¿Jamás sentiste ganas de besar a John?- me preguntó, acariciándome el cabello – o de que te tocara, no sé-

- No realmente, bueno, tal vez una ocasión o dos, pero nunca sentí nada más, como querer hacérselo o que él me lo hiciera a mí-

- Pff, entonces todas mis fantasías gay sobre ustedes dos nunca pasaron, ¡qué triste!-

Después le hice cosquillas a Molly hasta que lloró y pidió que parara, la besé y la acaricié en el sofá hasta que Bobby nos interrumpió con sus gritos.

Es otra cosa que me gusta de vivir con Molly, puedo contarle de todo y nunca se escandaliza, a veces hablamos de vísceras en el desayuno, en la comida platicamos de pies amputados y en la cena le cuento sobre mi investigación acerca de los globos oculares; Molly siempre tiene una sugerencia que me ayuda.

Se puede decir que tenemos confianza el uno en el otro, así que puedo preguntarle lo que quiera, por ejemplo el otro día le pregunté sobre su "relación" con Moriarty.

- No hay nada que decir acerca de eso- respondió ella, sonriendo - ¿qué quieres saber?-

- Hm, ¿te besó?-

- Sí-

- ¿Cuántas veces?-

- Dos o tres veces creo-

- ¿Dos o tres?-

- No sé, Sherlock, no recuerdo- siguió Molly - ¿qué importa?-

- ¿Te acostaste con él?-

- ¡No!-

- Pero te gustaba-

- Fue amable, me invitó a salir, me agradaba…al menos hasta que supe que era un loco-

- También yo soy algo anormal, tienes una tendencia hacia los tipos raros, Molly-

Ella se rió, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la nariz.

A Molly le gustan los cumplidos (como a toda mujer), John trató de aconsejarme con eso, me dijo que mencionara lo bien que hace ciertas cosas, que eso le gustaría, por eso la otra noche, después de una increíble sesión de sexo, le dije a Molly que nadie hacia felaciones tan buenas como las suyas.

- ¿Ya te habían hecho una antes?-

- Sí-

- ¿Quién?-

- Un compañero en la Universidad-

- ¿Qué?-

- Era mi compañero de cuarto, me preguntó si podía hacerlo, le dije que sí, no era como que lo deseara ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese entonces estaba en una etapa de experimentar con todo, pensé que sería una experiencia útil-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué tal estuvo?-

- Bien, creo…pero tú lo haces mejor-

- ¿Qué tanto?-

- Mucho mejor-

- En una escala del uno al diez-

- Diez y hasta más-

- ¿Tanto así?-

- No tengo por qué mentirte-

- Hmmm, pues déjame sacarme otro diez-

Y luego…bueno, pueden deducirlo.

Me gusta ver a Molly feliz, incluso si eso significa ver Mamma mia! casi a diario, a Molly le encanta esta película, a mí me parece algo torpe y predecible pero Molly adora el filme, sobre todo por la música de ABBA; el departamento se convierte en una pista de baile donde incluso Phil participa, muchas veces he bailado Dancing queen con Molly, a veces John y Rachel también son parte del musical improvisado, es genial cuando Rachel y Molly cantan Super trouper, pero mi parte favorita es cuando Molly me canta Mamma mia, dice que es nuestra canción.

Pero ahora Molly carga a Phil, lo acuna y él deja de llorar, está arrullándolo y tarareándole su canción, sus perfiles iluminados por la luz de noche que le compré a Phil, Molly me sonríe.

- Te amo- me dice de repente.

- Y yo a ti- respondo.

Molly recuesta a Phil, está abrazando el conejito de peluche que le regaló el tío John, es un bebé precioso, de repente todo me golpea: el nacimiento de Phil, mi próxima boda, el trabajo…

- Vamos a dormir- me dice Molly, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

La abrazo por la cintura y beso su cabello, sé que si no fuera Molly no podría enfrentar todo esto, todo el tiempo fue ella, siempre fue ella.


	3. Sally experta en bodas

Rachel y John vienen a desayunar todos los domingos, visita que se extiende hasta la tarde y a veces hasta la noche.

Hoy trajeron a otra persona.

- ¿Sally?-

- Molly, ¿cómo estás?, te ves guapísima-

Sally Donovan está en el comedor tomando café y comiendo los panqueques que preparó Sherlock, quien por cierto tiene cara de pocos amigos, trata de disimularlo mientras carga y entretiene a Phil.

- Un poco quemados pero están bien, tal vez algo salados- comenta Sally.

Sherlock gruñe.

- Es la primera vez que Sherlock cocina panqueques, creo que le quedaron muy bien- digo, tratando de tranquilizar a Sherlock.

- Echando a perder se aprende- responde Sally.

- ¿Por qué trajeron a esta mujer a mi casa?- dice Sherlock, irritado - ¿qué sigue?, ¿Anderson?-

- Bien, iré al grano- sigue Sally, apartando el café – Molly, te ofrezco mis servicios de wedding planner para tu próxima boda con el freak-

- ¿Qué?, pero…Sally, en verdad lo aprecio pero Sherlock y yo aún no decidimos la fecha y…-

- Te la recomiendo cien por ciento- dice Rachel – prácticamente organizó toda mi boda, de no haber sido por Sally seguro que me casaba hasta el año siguiente-

- Pero…-

- Dios sabe lo que me cuesta decir esto…- dijo Sherlock, suspirando – acepta, Molly, pongan una fecha y hagámoslo, no hay que retrasar más esto-

Me quedo mirando a Sherlock de hito a hito, está hablando muy en serio.

- Ok- digo al fin.

Sally y Rachel sueltan gritos de emoción y me abrazan, John también me felicita.

- Ah, por cierto…- comienza Sherlock – Phil y yo teníamos preparado algo para ti-

Phil me da una cajita y…oh Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, ¡no puede ser cierto!, el anillo es simplemente perfecto: de oro blanco con dos pequeños zafiros y un diamante en el centro.

- Perdona que haya tardado tanto en…-

No dejo que Sherlock termine, lo jalo de las solapas de la camisa y lo beso, luego beso a Phil y dejo que Sherlock me ponga el anillo.

- Los zafiros somos nosotros y el diamante eres tú- comenta Sherlock.

¿Y la gente se pregunta por qué lo amo?, son estos arranques de dulzura, es todo en Sherlock Holmes, no hay otro hombre para mí.

- Bien, ahora que están oficialmente comprometidos…- comienza Sally – pongamos una fecha, que te parece… ¿en cuatro meses?-

- ¿No es muy pronto?- pregunto.

- No, me parece bien, en cuatro meses podemos hacerlo-

- ¿Seguro?-

- Muy seguro- responde Sherlock – a menos que quieras casarte conmigo cuando Phil termine la Universidad-

- No seas tonto, me casaría contigo hoy mismo si se pudiera-

- Pues no se puede, créeme- interviene Sally.

- Ah, sí, te pagaré lo que sea que cobres por tu trabajo- le dice Sherlock – el dinero no es problema-

- Me ofendes, Holmes- replica Sally – ser wedding planner es mi pasatiempo, adoro organizar eventos, lo hago con mucho cariño hacia mis amigos-

- Entonces quedas contratada- le digo a Sally, abrazándola.


	4. El tío Mycroft al rescate

Mycroft está en mi casa.

Últimamente hace eso, se presenta en mi casa sin invitación, platica con Molly mientras beben té, ve televisión y juega con Phil, luego se larga como si nada.

Ahora Mycroft y Molly juegan con mi hijo, están sentados en un tapete colorido en el suelo, cantan canciones de bebés y cosas así, generalmente soy yo quien participa en los juegos de Phil, Mycroft está usurpando mi lugar, me pregunto si debería reclamar mis derechos.

- Mycroft-

- ¿Sí, Sherlock?-

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Molly me dedica una mirada asesina, por el momento voy a ignorarla.

- Bueno, pues porque quiero pasar tiempo con Philippe-

- Pero es mi hijo-

- Y mi sobrino, no se te olvide-

- A mí no me molesta que vengas a visitarnos- interviene Molly – además Phil te adora-

Sí, mi hijo siente especial simpatía por el pesado de mi hermano.

- Pero es raro- insisto – además siempre soy yo quien juega con Phili y Molly, se siente extraño que llegues a ocupar mi sitio-

- Sherlock, también puedes jugar con Phil- me dice Molly, sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad?-

- Sí-

- Oh…-

Me siento en el suelo y participo en la diversión de mi bebé, Molly tiene razón, entre los cuatro nos arreglamos muy bien para jugar.

Después de jugar toca la comida y luego la siesta, Molly regresa tras haber pasado algunas dificultades para dormir a Philippe.

- Deberían ir a comer a algún lado- sugiere Mycroft – puedo cuidar a Phil-

A Molly se le iluminan los ojos al escuchar la propuesta, decido aceptar la ayuda de mi hermano y llevo a mi prometida a comer a un sitio bonito, después paseamos un rato por el parque mientras oscurece.

Por alguna razón siento necesidad de hacerle el amor a Molly, corremos al primer hotel que encuentro y se lo hago un par de veces, aquí es diferente: podemos gemir tan alto como se nos antoje, incluso gritar si queremos, puedo hacérselo tan fuerte como quiera sin temor a despertar a Phil. Al final estamos tan agotados que caemos dormidos sin darnos cuenta.

Molly me estruja para despertarme, no quiero abrir los ojos pero me resigno ante la insistencia.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, desperezándome.

- Son cerca de las doce- responde Molly mientras busca su brassiere – hay que regresar a casa-

Reviso el reloj para comprobar la hora, es tardísimo, dejé a mi hijo con Mycroft Holmes, sólo Dios sabe las ideas que le habrá metido en esa inocente cabeza.

Me levanto y busco mi ropa, por más que intentamos no pudimos encontrar las panties de Molly así que se va sin ellas, pensar en eso me pone cachondísimo así que intento desviar mis pensamientos, lo cual es muy difícil.

Al llegar a casa encontramos una nota:

" Phil está conmigo, tienen la noche libre.

No se preocupen.

Mycroft"

- ¡Lo secuestró!- exclamo, recibiendo un golpe de Molly.

- No seas ridículo, en todo caso es culpa nuestra…-

Recordar el asunto de las panties me pone mal, abrazo a Molly y se sonroja al sentirme.

- Vaya…hoy tienes mucha energía-

La llevo a la habitación y se lo hago de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, tomándome todo el tiempo que quiera en disfrutar de Molly; terminamos satisfechos, exhaustos y sonrientes, Molly me abraza y se queda dormida casi al instante, luego el sueño llega por mí.

Cuando despierto Molly ya se duchó y preparó la comida, corro a tomar un baño mientras Molly llama a Mycroft; cuando salgo de bañarme la veo inquieta.

- ¿Pasó algo?-

- Mycoft no me responde-

- ¡Te lo dije!, ¡secuestró a Philippe!-

- No secuestré a nadie- responde Mycoft, refunfuñando.

Está en la puerta con mi hijo en brazos, Molly corre hacia él y carga a Phil, llenándolo de besos.

- Gracias por cuidarlo- dice Molly - ¿dio problemas?-

- Para nada, se portó como un angelito-

Me aseguro de que mi hijo no tenga ningún dispositivo oculto en su ropita, al comprobar que está bien me permito besarlo y hacerle cosquillas, Phil se ríe y sujeta mi dedo con su manita.

- Puedo cuidarlo de vez en cuando, ya saben, para que ustedes puedan pasar tiempo juntos…-

El ofrecimiento de Mycroft me deja sorprendido.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto.

- Sí, no me molestaría encargarme de él, además parece que les hacía falta relajarse un poco-

Molly se sonroja por el comentario.

- Sólo de vez en cuando- insiste Mycroft – sé que debe ser difícil para ustedes separarse de su hijo-

- Bien- cede Molly – a Phil le encantará pasar tiempo con el tío Mycroft-


	5. Mother knows best

Sherlock no ha tenido un caso y está como loco, para intentar tranquilizarlo le pido que se quede con Phil y conmigo a ver caricaturas, al principio está algo renuente pero termina sentándose con nosotros.

Estamos abrazados en el sillón cuando llega, Adriana Holmes me mira como se miraría a una cucaracha.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen?- pregunta la señora, quitándose los carísimos guantes.

- A Phil le gusta ver caricaturas- explica Sherlock, poniéndose de pie – no esperábamos tu visita, mami-

- Por supuesto- responde Adriana – me doy cuenta al ver el estado de tu casa, William, ¿tu asistenta se fue de vacaciones?-

- No tenemos- contesto, ofreciéndole asiento a la señora – entre Sherlock y yo nos encargamos del aseo-

- Y hoy tomaron un descanso, este lugar está asqueroso-

Recuerdo que tengo a Phil cargado y trato de serenarme, Adriana se sienta, no sin antes limpiar el sillón con un pañuelo, Phili le tiende los bracitos y le sonríe.

- Ven acá, pequeño- dice, tomando a Phil en sus brazos – bien, Mycoft me dijo que por fin pusieron fecha para esa boda-

- Sí, por fin nos decidimos- dice Sherlock.

- De acuerdo, hay que comenzar a planear-

- Ahmm, de hecho ya tengo wedding planner así que…-

- Ridículo, querida, mamá sabe más de estas cosas, así que obviamente se casarán en la mansión-

- Mami, de hecho…-

- Cállate, William, mamá lo manejará; Molly, muñeca, ¿no te parece que cuatro meses es demasiado?, es decir, prácticamente Philippe ya estará caminando para entonces…-

- Creo que es tiempo suficiente para preparar la boda, estaba pensando en algo sencillo-

- ¿Sencillo?, pfff, no seas ridícula, ¡te casas con un Holmes!, esta boda será por todo lo alto, ya sabes, un gran banquete, la recepción será impecable, música en vivo… estoy pensando en adornos de flores naturales, además el vestido que usé en mi boda te quedará, bueno, tal vez estés un poco gorda para entrar en él, pero si haces dieta a partir de hoy no habrá problema-

- Mamá, creo que estás siendo…-

- Deja hablar a mamá, William; como te iba diciendo, Molly…-

- ¡No!- grité - ¡No, no y no!, ¡no haremos las cosas como usted ordene!, ¡y deje de tratar a Sherlock como un niño!-

- ¿Qué?- replicó Adriana, frunciendo el ceño - ¿estás cuestionando mi autoridad como madre?-

- ¿Autoridad?, lo suyo podría calificarse de absolutismo, ¡es nuestra boda!, nosotros decidiremos lo que es mejor, y en definitiva no me pondré ese trapo viejo que usted llama vestido de novia, me compraré uno lindo y sencillo, no mataré miles de flores para algo tan tonto como los centros de mesa y me niego rotundamente a dejar que usted controle todo-

Adriana Holmes sonrió, puso a Phil en brazos de Sherlock y se acercó a abrazarme, yo no supe qué hacer, apenas y pude corresponder su gesto.

- Muy bien, Molly, no esperaba menos- dijo la señora, sonriendo – me daba la impresión de que no tenías carácter suficiente y eso me preocupaba, mis hijos, en especial Sherlock, necesitan mano firme, creo que serás una esposa y madre excelente-

- Entonces…-

- Será como ustedes decidan, pero eso sí, la boda será en la mansión porque es una tradición familiar, me gustaría conocer a tu wedding planner para compartir ideas, claro, si no te molesta-

- No me molesta en absoluto- respondí, emocionada.


	6. Molly explota

Hoy vendrá mami de nuevo, ella y Molly arreglaron una cita para hoy, además vendrá la pesada de Donovan, Rachel y John, lo más seguro es que traigan a Tommy, espero que lo traigan, me agrada ese niño.

Molly se está esforzando en que todo quede perfecto, trato de ayudarle en lo que pueda pero ella se desespera y me pide que me aparte, supongo que es mejor que no le estorbe.

Está tensa porque quiere impresionar a mamá, además Phil está un poco enfermo, nada grave pero es la primera vez que se enferma y eso pone nerviosa a Molly.

- Te ves hermosa- le digo, pero ella ni se inmuta.

Los primeros en llegar son John y Rachel, Tommy corre a abrazarme, lo cargo y le beso la frente.

- Señor Holmes, ¡no creerá cuánto he avanzado con el violín!- me dice, emocionado.

- Lo creeré cuando te escuche, Tom, puedo prestarte mi violín-

Los ojos del niño se iluminan de felicidad.

- No, nada de violín- replica Molly, frunciendo el ceño – hoy trataremos asuntos importantes, dejen eso para luego-

El pobre chiquillo se entristece al instante.

- No hay problema, Tom, me puedes platicar lo que aprendiste, además, ¿no te he dicho que puedes decirme tío Sherlock?-

- Está bien, tío Sherlock- dice Tommy, sonriente y sonrojado – papá Watson tiene razón, eres muy bueno-

Vaya, no esperaba que John le hablara bien de mí a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo sigue Philippe?- pregunta John.

- Mejorando, pero me preocupa tanto…- Molly suspira.

John se acerca a revisar a Philippe, mi bebé está algo cansado por la gripa pero nada más.

- Está muy bien, sana muy rápido- comenta John.

Ojalá eso calmara a Molly, aunque sé que ella seguirá nerviosa.

Mami y Donovan llegan al fin, se sientan con Molly y Rachel; Donovan trae montones de catálogos y muestrarios de telas, no sé para qué necesita tantas cosas.

- Bien, lo primero que tenemos que ver es el lugar…- comienza Donovan.

- Será en la mansión, obviamente- responde mami.

- Genial, primera cosa resuelta- sigue Donovan.

Se enfrascan en una plática de vajillas, banquetes, centros de mesa y manteles que me parece de lo más aburrida, John y yo tratamos de jugar con Tommy cuando mamá pide su té, tan autoritaria como siempre.

- Lo hago yo- respondo.

Estoy hirviendo el agua cuando Phil suelta un grito, Molly corre a atenderlo mientras Donovan sigue hablándole de trajes de damas de honor e invitaciones, mami vuelve a pedir su té, Rachel pregunta por el mejor color para las servilletas y si deben doblarlas así o asá; es obvio que Molly no puede más, trata de calmar a Phil y responder a lo que le piden.

Pongo el té en una bandeja y me acerco para ayudar a Molly.

- Molly…-

- ¿Qué, Sherlock, por Dios?-

- El té-

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con el té?- responde, girando bruscamente.

Golpea la bandeja donde llevo el té y me lo derrama en la camisa, la tetera y las tazas caen al suelo rompiéndose.

- Oh, Dios…- murmura Molly, desabotonándome la camisa – Sherlock, ¿estás bien?-

- Sí, no es nada- le respondo, quitándome la prenda – está bien, no te preocupes, no creo que deje mancha-

Molly se echa a llorar al ver mi piel enrojecida por la quemadura.

- Perdón, soy un desastre- dice, limpiándose las lágrimas – lo siento mucho, Sherlock, me estoy portando como una tonta, te he tratado tan mal…-

- Sólo por hoy- le digo, intentando animarla – en general eres adorable-

Molly se ríe y me abraza, se aparta al recordar mis heridas.

- Mira lo que te hice…-

- No es nada, el té no estaba tan caliente-

- Acababas de hervirlo-

- Bien, tienes razón, lo que quiero decir es que no te preocupes, te estás presionando mucho por la boda, si te parece demasiado…-

- No quiero cancelar la boda- responde Molly, suspirando – y tú tampoco quieres, ¿verdad?-

- No quiero-

- ¿Lo ves?, prometo tomar las cosas con más calma, todo saldrá bien-

- Claro-

- Freak, ¿podrías ponerte algo?, estoy un poco…- habla Donovan, sonrojándose.

- Ah, sí, lo siento-

Voy a la habitación y me pongo la primera camisa que encuentro, al regresar a la sala Molly está levantando lo que quedó de nuestro juego de té.

La tarde se va en discusiones sobre la boda, John y yo nos mantenemos aparte, al fin y al cabo siempre se hace lo que quieren las mujeres.


End file.
